


Let Me Help Ya

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: Wheeljack/reader drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, Heartbeat Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Praise, Praise Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Male reader is struggling to get off, Wheeljack and Ratchet know just the solution. This was an anonymous request.





	Let Me Help Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna have to go on my computer to fix some of the tags and stuff, so forgive this work's incomplete tags. Tagging on mobile is absolute garbage.

"Looks like someone needs a lil help, huh?"

Wheeljack's voice carried to my berth as he entered the room, followed by Ratchet. I hadn't called them, nor had they known I was even here.  _ Of course they had to catch me like this _ . 

I blushed a little, feeling a bit self conscious. I'd had every intention of self service, but tonight I just… couldn't get off. Something just was… not right. I couldn't put a finger on what, but it was something. I tried to hide my blushing face from Wheeljack as he neared. 

"Nothin to worry bout, sweetspark," he purred softly, his voice a bit husky and sultry. " _ I _ can help ya with that." He winked as he climbed into the berth, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. His blunt digits explored my body, seemingly curious at how my softer body curved and gave under his firmer one. We'd fragged before, but his curiosity about my organic body seemed endless, and I couldn't say I was complaining. 

Wheeljack sensually traced my body with his digits as his lip plates began to explore my neck, leaving soft kisses there. "So good, so good for me," he said, the vibrations of his voice sending shivers down my spine. 

Ratchet seemed to be unable to resist any longer; I felt another set of lip plates pressing kisses on the top of my head, and another servo tangling in my hair. This was all the help I needed… or so I thought.

As I reached to service my now stiffened cock, Ratchet's servo caught my wrist, and he purred, "You've been such a good boy, letting us come in and help you… we'll take care of you."

I felt Wheeljack's servos move slowly lower, until he was stroking my thighs. What a tease. "You're the best, just holding on for me like that," Wheeljack praised. I felt his digits moving so close to where I needed them….

Just before that, Ratchet sat back in the berth and pulled me onto his lap, his array hot against my skin. Not uncomfortably hot, but hot enough to give away his arousal. He buried his face in my neck as Wheeljack kissed my lips, his digits moving further between my legs until he was where I needed him: his digits closed gently around my balls, gently caressing them. His other servo reached to trace my thighs some more; I could feel that teasing smirk in his kiss, despite the pleasure fogging my mind. 

"You're such a good boy," Ratchet praised, servos holding me against him. I could feel his spark beat through his chassis, pulsing against my back; I'm sure the little decoration I knew was on his spike was pulsing in time with it. "Such a good, strong boy, letting us play with you like this… what did we ever do to deserve such a good boyfriend?" 

The sincerity in his words had me whimpering. "O-only for you," I managed to whimper out as Wheeljack's other servo began to stroke my cock, with the perfect speed and vigor. He knew exactly what to do, it seemed… I leaned back into Ratchet, head tossed back. I felt Ratchet's spark beat faster as he pressed a kiss on my forehead, digits softly exploring. Wheeljack continued his attention to me, now pressing kisses across my face and jaw as his digits worked their magic. The ache was so good, an ache only Wheeljack or Ratchet could bring. 

"Look at how strong you are," Ratchet admired, digits trailing over my chest, torso, and arms. "You're so perfect, I could frag you and look at you for hours."

"Cum for me, sweetspark," Wheeljack requested into my neck, sending more soft vibrations through me.

"Please cum for us, you look so handsome when you cum," Ratchet encouraged.

That was all I needed. The final wave crashed over me, and I felt myself cum all over Wheeljack's servo. It was more than I was used to cumming; I cried out with the pleasure, it was so good. 

So good, in fact, that I slumped back against Ratchet, tired. "T-thanks Jackie," I said softly, panting. "It was s-so good…."

Wheeljack kissed me, removed his servos, and seductively lapped my cum off of his servo with a few good licks. "Ya look so adorable, laying on sunshine like that," he complimented.

Ratchet shifted so that I could lie down, and gently curled up next to me. He was always so selfless, putting my needs before his own. I imagined those two would be at it later, but for now? Wheeljack laid next to me on my other side and they both wrapped protectively around me.

"You're so beautiful when you cum hard, then get tired," Ratchet complimented, kissing my cheek as I drifted off.

"Might have to tease him a bit more next time," Wheeljack purred, the last thing I heard before I was out. Perfect for the dreams to come.


End file.
